


Traffic jam

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Advent, Christmas, Cockles, Fluff, M/M, Traffic jam, blizzard, car, jensen is stuck, misha surprised Jensen, snowstorm, telephone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen is stalled in a blizzard.





	

Jensen stared through the front window of his car onto the road. Or better said onto the part of the road he could see between the wheels of the cars surrounding him.   
Snow was falling so dense, that it looked like a big veil of crystals. The street was covered with snow and ice and... he reached deadlock.  
The weather forecast had said something about a blizzard but Jensen had hoped he would get to Misha's home, before the great onset of winter.

How wrong he was.  
Now he stood an the highway surround by honking cars and the only positive he could see was the fact he had filled the tank with enough fuel.  
He grabbed the phone that rested on the passenger seat and dialed the number of his co-worker.

“Hey”, he heard the warm voice from the other side of the cable.  
“Hey, Mish.”  
“Jeez, you sound a little pissed off? Too, much traffic?”  
Jensen sighed and shifted in his seat.  
“I am stopping dead. Sitting in my car right in the middle of a snow storm. Don't know if the traffic jam is caused by the blizzard or by an accident.”  
Jensen heard the rustling of interference and the choppy sound of Misha's voice, who was asking him were he was and if he had something to eat and drink.  
“I am not starving here, but it really sucks. I was looking forward to be with you on the fourth of Advent.” He leaned his head against the B-pillar, observing the snowflakes falling to the ground.  
“Miss you, Mish.”  
“I miss you, too. Don't be that pessimistic, J. Maybe the traffic jam dissolve soon.” Misha tried to encourage Jensen.  
“Maybe... well I have to recharge the battery of my cell phone. Talk to you later, Mish.”  
“J...love you.”

Three fucking hours without moving a meter.  
The snow had build drifts at the side of the crash barriers. And even the cars in front of him were surrounded by those drifts.   
The machine of his car was still running, pumping warm air into the cabin.   
Jensen took a look on the fuel read out and switched off the car. He didn't want to get out of fuel.  
Maybe he should leave the car and walk back to the roadhouse he had passed? Maybe he should phone Misha again, complaining about this fucking Advent, about missing him, loving him.   
His fingers wandered over the display of his phone and he opened his last call, when suddenly someone opened the door of the passenger seat. A wave of cold splashed into the cabin and a muffled up person climbed into the car, holding a backpack in his hand.   
“Happy Advent, J”; a hushed voiced echoed through the woolen layers of a thick scarf.   
“Mish?” Jensen stared at the man totally bewildered.  
“No, I am Santa Claus... and someone told me, here is a good boy, longing for some togetherness”; Misha joked, peeling himself out of the layers of clothes as elegant as he could in the small fond of the car.  
Jensen couldn't say a word. His mouth went open and close like a caught fish ashore.  
Misha smiled widely, unpacking a thermos jug of hot tea, sandwiches and a bid LED-candle.  
“How do you get here,” Jensen asked and he suddenly felt so loved and warm.  
Misha handed a cup of tea over to Jensen.   
“Drive down some side roads til Custer. There I know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone who had a snowmobile. You had told me, where you are and well.... here I am.”  
“I can't believe this....”  
Misha put down the Thermos bottle and leaned over to Jensen.  
“Can't let you sit here, baby, can't I, huh?” He pegged a short kiss on Jensen's mouth, stroking gently over his cheek.  
“You're crazy, Mish?”; Jensen breathed amused into the kiss.


End file.
